


Baby Girl Bull

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Jason and Izzy welcome their baby into the world, but not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Jason Bull/Isabella Colón
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It had already been one hell of a morning. Dr. Jason Bull and the team had met with their client who was planning to sue a building contractor after a piece of the building under construction landed on their loved one's car, killing them. All Jason could think about was Izzy. When he left that morning, she was full of energy. She was up washing their clothing along with the baby's bedding and onesies. She was so excited about being a mom and she was due any day now. Jason was excited but also terrified about what his daughter would think of him.

He listened to his team go back and forth about who was in the wrong, the building contractor or the car that went around the barricade and parked beside the building under construction. He was pulled from his daze when his phone rang. He looked down to see it was Izzy.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office. Izzy's calling." Jason said as he got up and strode into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Izzy, are you ok?" Jason asked as he heard Izzy breathing heavily and it sounded like she was crying.

"It's time." Izzy managed to gasp, although her voice sounded strangled.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, already reaching for his coat.

"I'm sure. I have been having small contractions, but my water broke a few minutes ago." Izzy breathed heavily, trying not to let her anxiety and pain take over. The pain was getting intense now that her water had broken.

"Ok just stay there and try to get into a comfortable position. I'm on my way to get you. Just remember to breathe." Jason said as he rushed to get ready to leave.

Jason hung up the phone and ran out of his office towards the elevator.

"Bull, where are you going?" Marissa asked as he rushed past the team.

"Izzy's in labor." A wide smile spread across Jason's face.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Benny said, grabbing his coat and rushing after Jason.

On the way to pick up Izzy, Jason was nervous and couldn't sit still.

"Are you that nervous about being a dad, Bull?" Benny asked.

"It's just…I thought I had lost my chance at being a father. Now here we are, and sometime today, I will be holding my baby girl in my arms." Jason was almost to the point of tears.

"You and Izzy are going to make great parents." Benny patted Jason's shoulder.

"And you sir, are going to make an amazing uncle." Jason responded.

"I will always be there for my sister and my niece, no matter what." Benny smiled.

Once the guys got to the apartment, Izzy was in the living room, hospital bag already by the door. She was trying to practice her breathing that she learned in Lamaze classes. Jason wasn't going to let the mother of his child walk out to the car while in labor. He picked her up and carried her to the car, gently buckling her in. Benny was right behind them, putting the hospital bag in the trunk. The ride to the hospital was filled with cries and screams coming from the backseat as Izzy's contractions grew in intensity. Jason had Izzy lay down and put her head in his lap to try and relieve some of the pain from the contractions.

When they reached the hospital, the staff came out with a wheelchair and whisked Izzy off to Labor and Delivery. Benny agreed to stay in the Labor and Delivery waiting room and update the team as they came in. Jason went back with Izzy and comforted her. As the nurses worked to hook Izzy up to machines, the sweet sound of their daughter's heartbeat filled the room. It was a comfort to Jason. After losing the last baby, the sound of their daughter's heartbeat was like music to his ears.

"Ok Izzy, let's see how far along you are. If you are dilated enough, we will have you start pushing." The doctor explained before checking her patient.

"Are we close? Please tell me we are close." Izzy begged.

"I'm afraid not. You are only dilated to three centimeters. But not to worry. For first time moms, it normally takes some time. This little girl will make her appearance when she's ready." The doctor encouraged.

20 hours later

Izzy was still in labor and was exhausted. Jason had stayed up all night with her, trying to provide comfort and coach her through her contractions.

"I could really use some sleep. I'm exhausted." Jason mentioned while yawing widely.

"When you have been in labor over twenty hours, then come talk to me about being exhausted." Izzy snapped at Jason.

She was feeling weak, exhausted and beyond ready to have this baby. At this point, Izzy didn't know how much more her body could take. Overnight she had progressed to only six centimeters despite her doctor starting a Pitocin drip to try to speed up her labor and help with dilation. The only good thing is her epidural was providing relief from the pain.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this Jason.” Izzy told him, tears running down her face.

Izzy started to cry harder as Jason's eyes met hers. She was exhausted and frustrated with her lack of real progress despite almost a full day of labor and the medical team's attempts to get her into active labor.

“Hey, it’s ok. You are doing great. Our little girl is just taking her sweet time.” Jason smiled as he rubbed her baby bump, trying to comfort his partner.

An alarm started going off on the baby’s monitor that worried Jason. Nurses and the doctor came rushing in.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Izzy asked, looking to anyone for answers as the chatter was rushed.

“Izzy, the baby is in distress. We are going to take you to the operating room and perform an emergency c-section.” The doctor explained.

“But that wasn’t the plan. I was going to give birth naturally.” Izzy tried to protest.

“If we don’t get the baby out right now then she may not make it.” The doctor said.

“It’s ok Izzy. I will be with you the whole time. It's going to be ok... we just want a healthy baby in the end.” Jason cupped her face with his hands.

Through the tears Izzy managed to say “Ok, I just want her here safely."

“Alright people, let’s go meet baby Bull.” The doctor smiled.

Jason walked beside the hospital bed, holding Izzy’s hand as they made their way to the operating room. Truth be told, he was terrified although he was determined not to let Izzy see that he was scared to death. All the things that could go wrong were running through his mind.

A nurse handed him some scrubs to put on as they prepared Izzy for the c-section. After he was dressed, a nurse rolled a stool over so he could sit next to Izzy. Izzy turned to look at Jason and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Jason asked, very confused why she was laughing.

“You look like an actual doctor now.” Izzy laughed.

“But I am an actual doctor.” Jason replied with a grin.

“Not a medical one.” Izzy winked.

“Well then, I hope our daughter has your sense of humor.” Jason laughed before kissing Izzy.

A few minutes later the quiet operating room was filled with the sound of their newborn daughter's cries.

“We have a baby girl!” the doctor announced, holding the baby above the curtain for Izzy to see.

Izzy burst into tears.

“Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked.

Jason was quick to get up and stand next to the doctor. After cutting the cord, a nurse took the baby to weigh and measure her, put a knit cap on her head and wrap her in a baby blanket.

“Here you go Daddy. Here's your daughter. She's 8 pounds 2 ounces and 21 inches long.” The nurse said, handing the baby off to Jason after placing a numbered hospital bracelet on his wrist to identify the baby as his .

Jason’s eyes filled with tears looking at his baby girl.

“Hi there pretty girl. I’m your daddy.” Jason said bouncing his daughter.

He walked over to where Izzy was.

“This pretty lady right here, she’s your mommy.” Jason said. He couldn’t keep the tears at bay any longer.

“Jason, lean down here. Let me give her a kiss.” Izzy cried.

Jason did as he was told and Izzy placed a tender kiss on the baby’s forehead.

“She’s perfect.” Izzy smiled.

“I will take her and get her all cleaned up. Once you are back in your room Izzy, I will bring her in.” The nurse explained as she placed the matching numbered bracelet on Izzy as well so the hospital staff could identify the baby as being theirs. The nurse then took the baby from Jason’s arms.

“You did good Iz. She's so beautiful.” Jason said as he leaned down to give Izzy a kiss.

“I am sure Benny is going out of his mind in the waiting room. Go tell him that he is an uncle now.” Izzy smiled.

Jason whispered “Ok” before making his way to the waiting room. He found his full team asleep. He looked at his watch. It was just a little after 7 a.m. The sun was going to be rising soon and filling the small waiting area with light. Jason walked over to Benny and shook his shoulder a little.

“Rise and shine Uncle Benny.” Jason smiled.

Benny jumped up and saw Jason standing next to him.

“Do we have a baby?” Benny asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

This question woke Marissa up as she was asleep on the chair next to Benny.

“We have a baby.” Jason confirmed. " She's 8 pound 2 ounces, 21 inches long and absolutely beautiful."

“Guys, I’m an uncle!” Benny said a bit too loudly, waking up the rest of the team.

“How are Izzy and the baby doing?” Marissa asked.

“They ended up having to do an emergency c-section.” Jason said. 

When he saw the fear in Benny’s eyes, he continued.

“But not to worry, both mom and baby are doing just fine. They will be moving Izzy back to her room after they get her closed up. Miss Sophia Rose Bull is beautiful, just like her mom.” Jason was beaming. “She’s in the nursery right now, would you guys like to meet her?”

The team followed Jason to the nursery and looked through the window. A nurse was finishing cleaning up the baby. She wrapped her in a blanket and replaced the little pink hat on her head. When she saw Jason, she smiled and held the baby up so the team could see her. The nurse placed the baby in the bassinet and rolled her over to the window.

Placed above the baby’s head in the bassinet was a sign that read 'I’m a girl' along with the last name 'Bull'. Her date and time of birth were also printed neatly on the sign.

A side of Benny came out that no one on the team, outside of maybe Jason, knew existed. He had a goofy grin on his face and was waving at the baby.

“Hey Sophia, I’m your Uncle Benny.”

The team couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the baby was or how adorable Benny was as he interacted with the baby. 

After Izzy was moved back to her room, the baby was brought in. The nurse compared the bracelet on the baby's ankle to the ones Jason and Izzy wore to match the baby to her parents before leaving the room. Izzy was exhausted and had fallen asleep almost as soon as she was back in her hospital bed.

Jason sat beside her as she slept. He held their daughter and felt such a sense of pride. He never thought he would actually be holding his own child. Nothing else mattered, not being a psychologist, not having three Ph.Ds, not even owning his own trial analysis company. This...being a father was all he ever really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues may be needed for this chapter.

Benny walked into his sister's hospital room to find her asleep. Jason was sitting beside her bed in a rocking chair cuddling his newborn daughter.

"Fatherhood looks good on you Bull. It's like you were always meant for this moment." Benny smiled.

"All thanks to this little girl right here." Jason looked down at the baby nestled in his arms before teasing Benny. "When are you going to meet a nice woman and give Sophia some cousins?"

Benny rolled his eyes and ignored Jason's attempt at a joke.

"May I?" Benny reached his arms out to the baby.

Jason held the baby out to Benny.

"She's absolutely stunning." Benny could feel the tears threatening to fall. His sister was a mother finally ... to this gorgeous, perfect little girl.

Benny stayed with Jason for a while, holding baby Sophia before finally deciding to give her back to her father.

"Well I better get back to the office. Please let Izzy know I was here." Benny said looking over at his still sleeping sister.

"Of course." Jason smiled as he took his baby girl back.

It was a few more hours before Izzy started to come around. She found her baby girl snuggled up in her daddy's arms, sound asleep. Jason had his head leaned back and was snoring himself.

"I hope Sophia doesn't sleep like her daddy. The man snores like a train." Izzy thought to herself.

She decided it was her turn to hold her baby girl.

"Are you going to hold her all day or does her mom get to spend some time with her?" Izzy asked.

The sound of Izzy's voice woke Jason up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jason asked sheepishly.

"Would be better if I was holding our daughter. Now hand her over." Izzy commanded with a smile.

Jason stood up and placed Sophia in her mom's arms.

"Come here, sweet girl." Izzy said as she repositioned the baby.

When a nurse realized Izzy was awake, she came in and started teaching Izzy about how to breastfeed. Jason sat in awe of the fact that he and Izzy were parents. After the newborn got her tummy full, she yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms as Izzy couldn't put their baby girl down.

"You know motherhood looks great on you Iz." Jason smiled.

"Oh Jason, stop it. That sounds like something my brother would say." Izzy laughed.

"Ok then. Wife and mother really looks great on you?" Jason smirked.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed.

Jason got down on one knee beside Izzy's hospital bed with a small jewler's box in his hand.

"I know you told me 'no' before, but Isabella Colon I love you, and I love our daughter. I know it didn't work out the first time, but I would love to make it work forever this time. Izzy…will you please marry me?" Jason opened the small black box.

Placed neatly in the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jason, is that the engagement ring you gave me when you first proposed to me?" Izzy gasped.

"It is. When you filed for the divorce and threw your wedding rings in my face, I couldn't get rid of them. I put them away and on the lonely nights I would look at them and remember what we had. Longing for the days that had past when I had you in my arms. I never realized that we would get back together all these years later and have a beautiful daughter." Jason could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"Yes." Izzy replied softly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'yes'?" Jason couldn't believe his ears.

"You big goof. Yes, I will marry you." Izzy told him with a smirk as she blinked away the tears.

Jason quickly got off his knee and made his way up to sit on the side of the hospital bed to kiss Izzy. A tiny little groan escaped from their daughter.

"I think Miss Sophia approves of her mommy and daddy getting married." Jason smiled.

Jason helped Izzy put the ring on her finger.

Over the next few days, the team would come in and see Izzy and the baby. During the down time when there were no visitors and Sophia was sleeping, Izzy was planning her and Jason's wedding. She started looking at venues and looking at wedding dresses. Jason hadn't seen Izzy this happy in a long, long time.

Finally, after Izzy spent 4 days in the hospital, the day came for the Bull family to go home. Jason's driver picked them up at the hospital, car seat already installed in the back. Jason helped Izzy get into the car before he buckled their tiny newborn into her seat.

Once they arrived home, Jason helped Izzy out of the car before he got their daughter, car seat and all out. As they walked through the door, they were taken aback.

"Surprise!" the TAC team yelled.

"What is all this?" Jason said looking around his and Izzy's home.

His team had gone above and beyond decorating the place with pink balloons and streamers. A sign hung above the kitchen table reading 'Welcome Home Izzy and Sophia.'

"Guys this is so sweet!" Izzy said, looking like she was about to cry as she hugged the members of the TAC team.

"Well, is Aunt Marissa going to get to see this baby girl or not?" Marissa smirked as she took Sophia from Jason.

Izzy and Jason marveled at how their house felt like a home with Sophia in it.

After the team left, Izzy settled down and began pumping.

"I thought you were going to breastfeed?" Jason asked.

"I am, I just want to put some up in the freezer for Sophia in case you ever want to feed her." Izzy smiled.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Jason said.

When it came time for bed, Jason found Izzy rocking Sophia in the nursery. Izzy looked up to see Jason in the doorway.

"I still can't believe she's ours." Izzy whispered, as she tried to get their daughter to go to sleep. "It's like a dream. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and she won't be here."

"She's all ours Izzy. And she will be here when we wake up. Come on, let's go lay down. I have the baby monitor on. She will be fine." Jason convinced his fiancee.

Izzy kissed her daughter's forehead before placing her in her crib.

"Good night sweet girl." Izzy said, smoothing down the little girl's headful of hair.

Jason held Izzy that night, thankful for the many blessings he had. He already had TAC but now his life was complete with his beautiful fiancée, and his beautiful daughter.

In the middle of the night, Sophia started screaming and crying. Jason's eyes flew open as did Izzy's , not expecting the noise coming from the baby's room.

"Your daughter is hungry." Jason yawned.

"She's your daughter too." Izzy turned over and placed her head on his chest.

"I can't feed her like you do." Jason said, reaching for the light.

He soon found that Izzy had already fallen back to sleep. He felt bad at how exhausted she was from one day at home. He carefully got up and made his way to the nursery.

"Hey there pretty girl. Mommy is sleeping right now. Let's see what you need." Jason said as he took the little girl out of her crib.

It wasn't long before Jason knew exactly what Sophia needed and made a face. He laid her down on the changing table and about gagged as he opened the diaper.

"And we have a winner." Jason coughed, finding a very full poopy diaper.

He got the little girl cleaned up and then fed her a bottle from the breastmilk in the freezer. He buroed his daughter and then held her close.

"Daddy loves you sweet girl." He said before placing her back in her crib. He watched her as she settled back into sleep.

Jason made his way back to bed and held Izzy in his arms and kissed her cheek.

The next morning, Izzy took care of Sophia before getting a shower. Jason made breakfast for the two of them and had planned to bring it into the bedroom and surprise Izzy. Instead, Jason was the one to get the surprise. He found Izzy dressed and she was struggling with her shoes. She dropped the shoe that was in her left hand.

'That's odd.' Jason thought.

"Izzy?" Jason asked.

Izzy slowly turned to look at Jason before losing her balance.

"Whoa, easy there." Jason said catching Izzy.

He helped her lay down. He looked at her. The left side of her face was drooping.

"Jaaa…bay-bee" Izzy slurred.

"She's fine. I am going to text Marissa to come and watch her. You just relax."

Jason found his phone and called 911. He was scared. He sat on the bed next to Izzy who was out of it.

“911 what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher asked.

“I think my fiancée is having a stroke. She just had a baby earlier this week.” Jason explained.

After he finished his call to 911, he texted Benny and Marissa. They both rushed over to Jason and Izzy’s apartment just as the paramedics were loading Izzy into the back of the ambulance.

“You two go. I will watch Sophia. Let me know how she’s doing.” Marissa said as she pushed Benny and Jason out the door.

The ride to the hospital was made mostly in silence. Jason kept his eyes glued to the ambulance in front of them. He longed to be right there by Izzy’s side, comforting her. When they arrived at the hospital, Jason and Benny were ushered into the emergency waiting room.

“I can’t believe this is happening. She was fine. She got up, got a shower. I was making breakfast. We had planned on taking Sophia over to Bella Colon today for Izzy’s co-workers to meet her. But Benny it was weird. It was like the left side of Izzy went weak. I helped her lay down and it was like she was there, but she wasn’t there.” Jason said in shock.

“Ah I know my sister. She’s a fighter. We’ve learned we have to be. We have nothing but each other now. Izzy wouldn’t leave me, and she sure wouldn’t leave her baby girl.” Benny said confidently.

Benny and Jason sat in the waiting room, waiting for any word on Izzy. Jason was texting Marissa for an update on the baby when a doctor walked out.

“Family of Isabella Colon?” a doctor said.

“That’s us!” Benny said standing up.

“Are both of you family?” the doctor asked.

“I’m her fiancée and this is her brother.” Jason said putting a hand on Benny’s shoulder.

“I’m Dr. Josiah Stafford, I’m the one that worked on Isabella.” Dr. Stafford said.

“How is she doing doc?” Jason asked.

Jason desperately wanted to bust through the doors and be by Izzy’s side. Let her know everything was going to be ok.

“Would you gentlemen please follow me?” Dr. Stafford said.

Benny and Jason exchanged a worried look before following the doctor.

“I was told in the ambulance Isabella’s vitals became very unstable and dropped. Once we got her here in the emergency room, we tried everything we could to stabilize her. We think it is because of the c-section she had earlier this week that she threw a blood clot and had a massive stroke.” Dr. Stafford explained.

“But she’s ok right? A little weakness, get her in some therapy and she will be fine right?” Benny questioned.

“I’m afraid not. Isabella died. There was nothing we could do for her.” Dr. Stafford apologized.

“Oh God…no!” Benny screamed out and began to cry. “Why? She has a newborn baby!”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.” Dr. Stafford said.

“Can we at least see her?” Jason asked.

He was in complete shock. He didn’t break down like Benny. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare.

“Of course. This way please.” Dr. Stafford motioned.

Jason put an arm around Benny and led him to Izzy’s room.

“Take as much time as you need.” Dr. Stafford said.

The nurses had already cleaned Izzy up.

“She looks so peaceful. Almost like she is just sleeping.” Jason said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Benny couldn’t form a sentence. He sat down beside Izzy’s bed and took her hand before breaking down.

A realization hit Jason. Izzy was gone and he was now a single father. He had no idea what he was going to do next. His life wasn’t complete without Izzy in it. 


	3. Chapter 3

What should have been some of the happiest moments with his daughter now became a nightmare with Izzy gone. Jason now had to plan a funeral instead of living a happy life with his partner and their new baby girl. The team helped him with the arrangements so that he didn’t have to do it all by himself. The funeral was a blur for him as he figured it was for Benny as well. He couldn’t take his eyes off Izzy’s casket. Jason closed his eyes and held his week-old daughter that much closer to him. He heard the people express sympathy, but it didn’t register. He was now a single father and he would have to do everything on his own. The team was so helpful, watching the baby so he could get some sleep, making sure both ate. But after a while Jason felt like it was too much of a burden on his team and pushed them away.

3 weeks later, Miss Sophia Rose was nearing a month old. Jason would call in to TAC everyday after he fed and changed Sophia. It had become his new normal or his normal at least for now.

Jason needed something to celebrate. After all the heartache he had experienced in the last month, he decided to throw Sophia a one-month birthday party. Jason had just put Sophia down for a nap and was putting up streamers in the living room when everything began to change. His chest felt tight and he had a hard time breathing. His mind instantly went back to when he had his heart attack on the courthouse steps. He stumbled into the kitchen and found his bottle of nitro and took a couple. After waiting a few minutes with no luck, he took a few more, than a few more. His world was becoming fuzzy and he knew he needed to call 911. But the only thing on his mind at the moment was his baby girl. He stumbled into Sophia’s nursery and found his baby girl sound asleep.

“Daddy loves you Princess.” Jason said before collapsing to the floor. The last thing he saw was his daughter before he closed his eyes.

It was already 11 o’clock and Jason still had not called into TAC.

“Has Bull texted you? Told you he was going to be late calling in?” Marissa asked Benny, her nerves getting the best of her.

“No. I haven’t heard from him since last night. He said he was giving Sophia a one-month birthday party.” Benny smiled.

“Benny, I don’t like this. This isn’t like Bull.” Marissa paced.

Benny placed his hands-on Marissa’s shoulders to stop her ranting.

“Here, I'll tell ya what. We'll go into Bull’s office and call him together and if he doesn’t answer then we will go by and check on him.”

Marissa nodded and followed Benny into Jason’s office.

Anxiety and panic rose when the call went to voicemail.

“I am sure he had a long night with Sophia and is just taking a nap.” Benny said walking out to get his coat.

Marissa had a bad feeling though. It was the same kind of feeling she had when Jason had his heart attack two years prior. She knew something wasn’t right.

On the way over to Jason's apartment in a cab, both Benny and Marissa kept calling Jason’s cell phone hoping for an answer. When they reached the apartment door, Benny knocked.

“Hey Bull, it’s Benny and Marissa. We need to talk about a case.” Benny yelled.

They waited a moment, but no one came to the door. A tiny scream could be heard on the other side of the door.

“Screw it, he can fire me if he wants but we are going in.” Marissa said as she pulled out Jason’s spare key and unlocked the door.

“How do you have a key?” Benny asked.

“Now is not the time to be asking such questions. Come on.” Marissa pushed the door open.

“I’ll look in the kitchen and living room if you want to take the bedrooms. He may be in the shower.” Benny suggested.

Marissa nodded. Marissa went upstairs and as she got closer to the nursery, she could hear Sophia crying.

‘That’s odd. Jason wouldn’t let his daughter just lay and cry like that.’ Marissa thought.

As she walked into the nursery, she found Jason lying on the floor next to Sophia’s crib.

“Benny, up here!” Marissa yelled.

Benny rushed up the stairs and into the nursery to find Marissa looking at Jason in horror. He dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse.

“Damnit Bull.” Benny said when he couldn’t find one and started CPR. “Marissa, call 911.”

Marissa did as she was told. After getting off the phone with 911, she took Sophia, changed her and tried to calm the small baby. Marissa knew in her heart everything Benny was doing was in vain. She knew the tiny baby she was holding was now an orphan.

Paramedics came rushing in and pushed Benny out of the way. He stood by Marissa and watched in horror.

“Please you have to save him. He has a newborn and they just lost the mother…my sister a few weeks ago. We can’t lose him too.” Benny pleaded.

Sadly, there was nothing paramedics could do, Jason had been gone too long.

Marissa knew on that day everyone’s lives had changed. She knew from that moment on that the baby she was holding would always be a Bull, but she would raise her with the help of Uncle Benny.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy sat straight up in bed, screaming. Jason who was down the hall trying to get their 4 day old daughter back to sleep on her first night at home was terrified by the screams.

"Let me go check on Mommy." Jason said as he put the baby in her crib.

Jason rushed into his and Izzy's bedroom where he found Izzy screaming and crying in the middle of the bed.

"Iz, is everything alright?" Jason asked as he climbed in bed with her and took her in his arms.

"Jason it was awful!" Izzy sobbed as she leaned her head against his chest. "I had a stroke and died. You were a single father and it became too much for you. You ended up having another heart attack which was fatal this time and left Sophia an orphan. Poor Benny was a basket case."

"When is Benny not a basket case?" Jason smirked.

Izzy raised up and smacked his chest. "Don't talk about my little brother like that!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Sophia…she is ok?" Izzy sniffled.

"She's perfectly fine. I just put her back in her crib, I doubt she's asleep yet. Do you want me to go get her?" Jason asked.

"No, it's ok. I think I will go in there and check on her." Izzy softly smiled.

Jason followed Izzy to the nursery and put his arm around Izzy's shoulders as they watched their daughter try to fight sleep. Izzy was thankful her dream was exactly that…a dream and that she and Jason would be able to watch their sweet little girl grow up.


End file.
